Dragon Ball Z: Hero of the Day
by Legendary Saiyan
Summary: The story of Dragon Ball Z, retold. This round, Goku will be more serious about upcoming threats. His training is more intense, and his focus is bang on.


Disclaimer. Dragon Ball Z, manga and anime alike, are intellectual property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own any of the characters. I only intend to borrow them for use of this story. These events are based on the original Dbz, but are influenced by my imagination.

And now for the details of this story.

This will be an alternate universe, things will follow mostly the same story, except for later chapters will be moderately different. This story will depict what would have happened in the DBZ universe if Goku took everything more seriously. If he trained harder and more intensely than in the series. He will have changed, but not enough to adversely affect his character. His will to defend all that is good will rub off on others, and in turn, increasing all of their strength and fighting skill. And without further ado....

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Hero of the Day**

Across the sky, a yellow line was etched into the horizon as a small cloud scooted across. The put-put sound it made was faintly heard in the city below. Atop this cloud, two figures sat. One had a large grin on his face, the other was gently crying and holding the former's chest. The cloud swooped low over the ocean, making a slight mist appear. The smaller figure turned at the elder's request. The child smiled with glee as the mist vaguely touched his face.

"See Gohan, it's not so bad."

"But..but daddy! We're moving so fast! Why don't we fall off?" Gohan sniffled. He had to hold onto his hat so it didn't get blown away in the wind.

"It's magic!" Goku grinned, happy to finally stop training to visit his friends. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew something bad was going to happen, but he brushed it away. _I'll probably just get a stomach ache._ He told himself.

The cloud rose into the air, spiraling slightly, then leveled out, scooting along towards their destination. Soon, an island came into sight, and the cloud lowered. Goku smiled wider in anticipation. The cloud finally came to a stop, just off the shoreline. Goku hopped off, turning around as he did so. Gohan waddled to the edge into his father's arms. Goku gently set him down, walking to the others, somewhat sluggishly as Gohan held to his knees.

"Oh my God! Goku! Is it really you?" A lavender haired woman ran up to him, arms spread. As Goku responded in kind, she jump on him, giving him the biggest hug imaginable. As Goku caught her, he hugged her back. A few other people walked towards him, smiling.

"Goku! Buddy, ol' pal! Where the heck have you been? You just leave for years without writing? Or do you remember how? Ah...just kidding." A bald man said, walking up to Goku, arm extended. Goku reached and shook his hand with Bulma still hanging on him.

"Master Roshi! Hey! Long time no see. How have you been?" Goku asked, pleased seeing all of his childhood friends here.

"Hello! I've been great. Who's that hiding behind you?" Roshi pointed at the little boy. Goku put his legs apart and pushed Gohan through them. Gohan, turned and held his father's legs.

"This is Gohan! My son!" Goku smiled, jovially.

"Hey there, cutie! Let me see you!" Bulma said, picking up Gohan, spewing out general niceties, walking away with the boy.

"You have a son?! Wow, I am getting old." Master Roshi muttered. The three men continued to discuss things, when two other men joined in. Tien, the triclopse, and Yamcha the former desert bandit. All of the men went to the back of the house and talked while food was being grilled.

--Space--

"Sir, we are approximately twenty minutes from landing." A computer voice beeped inside a small white orb.

"Good. We are finally there. Kakkarot hasn't even eliminated a percentage of the people there! He has either enslaved them and forced breeding to make up the numbers, or he was defeated. Computer, locate the strongest power levels and give me status of them.

"At once......Done. Two power levels over three hundred. Lower one is at three hundred twenty-two, next one is at...four hundred thirty-seven."

"Kakkarot? Far too weak to be my own sibling. It must be puny earthlings. Well, I will show them Saiyan might! For my father, Bardock!"

--Distant farm--

A staunch farmer sat on his porch as he saw something plummet from the sky. As it hit the ground, he could feel the impact. He first thought it was a meteorite, but he had never heard of a white meteorite, especially one that slowed down as it fell. He got up from his stoop and grabbed his shotgun, setting off for the crash site.

As the farmer came to the edge of the crater, he heard hydraulics hiss, and saw vapor rise. He began to grow more curious and worried at the same time. He peaked over the edge to see a form, blurred by the steam, step out of the meteorite. As the steam cleared, a rather tall man was standing there, wearing weird clothes he had never seen before. To the farmers amazement, the man flew upward, landing on the rim of the crater. He clicked his weird half sunglasses at the farmer. The number five came up and blinked repeatedly.

"Hahahaha! A power level of five, and you want to challenge me?" The tall man with the weird suit said.

"D...d....don't an..nn..nn..ny closer!" The farmer cringed, as if afraid he might be killed for being afraid. The large man bent over and squeezed the shotgun, so that it bent in half. The man grinned for a second, then flew off, ripping off topsoil, knocking the farmer down.

--Field--

"Damn! That power....Goku? No...it's far too powerful to be Goku. I'll just have to see who it is." A green man said, flying off in the direction that he felt the power show up in. A short while later, he came across a tall man with long hair. His headphone thing told him 322 over and over. Piccolo flew in front of him, stopping him where he flew.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Piccolo snapped.

"Hello, green man. Outta my way, or I'll hurt ya." The tall man grinned.

"Bring it on!" Piccolo smirked, knowing that there was no way this person could beat him. After his bravado, Piccolo noticed the man disappear and reappear, kicking Piccolo downward. As he hit the dirt, he spun, facing upward. His arms shot out, attempting to grab the person. As they got close to him, the stranger bolted downward, slamming a fist into Piccolo's face. The Namek's purple blood flowed from a broken lip, but he paid it no mind as he attempted to get up, but was grabbed by the head and tossed.

As Piccolo loomed in front of him, several yards away, the man threw a bolt at him, lighting up the area for a moment. Then seconds later, a green smoking body fell from the sky. Satisfied he'd beat him, the man took off.

--Roshi's island--

Everyone was generally having a good time. Even Gohan stopped being so shy and was talking to Bulma, who was just loving the sight of a toddler. She looked longingly at Yamcha for a moment, then shook the thought. Goku, Roshi, Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien were arguing over how to cook the food. Suddenly Goku stopped talking. The rest noticed and followed suit. They all felt something terribly strong coming. They traced it all the way to the island. A tall man, landed in front of everyone.

"Kakkarot? What ridiculous clothing! And why haven't you dispatched them? Are they too strong? You're their prisoner? What man, what?" The man said, at once noticing Goku.

"Look, buddy. You must be lost. This is a private island, and if you don't mind, we are having a party." Krillen said.

"Krillen, no!" Goku shouted.

"Ah relax guys." he said, looking at the group. As he turned, his face blanched for a second as he flew backwards, into Roshi's house, not getting back up.

"Krillen! What'd you do that for?" Goku growled.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Tien and Yamcha asked.

"Well, since you asked nicely, I am Kakkarot's older brother, Raditz. And second, I am here to help him finish this planet and return to the Saiyans." 'Raditz' said.

"Who's Kakkarot? What's a Saiyan? Did you just escape a mental prison?" Goku queried, closed mindedly.

Raditz blinked a few times at the question, then regained his composure. "You don't remember? You are Kakkarot, part of an elite race of warriors, known as Saiyans. Our father is Bardock. You were sent here to destroy the planet, or at least kill its inhabitants."

"You must be mistaken, my name's Goku, and I'm a human."

"Are you that daft? Well, then...I see your tail is gone. Did they get that too?"

"I had it removed when I was younger."

"You fool, you gave up your source of power! And who's that with the tail down there." Raditz said, pointing at Gohan at Goku's feet.

"My son. He has nothing to do with you. You should leave now before you get hurt." Goku threatened.

"Hahaha okay. But let me take a parting gift." Raditz said, phasing out of sight. He appeared in front of Goku and kneed him in the gut, doubling him over. He grabbed Gohan and took to the air. "If you want your brat back, join me and I'll consider it." Raditz said, flying away. Goku was on the ground for a few minutes before he could get through the pain. As he stood, the things Raditz, his brother said, came back to him. Then Gohan, crying for his daddy. That took possession of his mind and forced him to get up.

"I have to go. Don't come along, he's way too strong." Goku said, holding his gut. "Help Krillen out. Nimbus!!" Goku shouted. The yellow cloud zoomed in, floating in front of Goku. As Goku jumped on, he noticed Piccolo in the sky.

"I'm coming with you. I have some unfinished business." Piccolo growled.

"Great, I could use your help." Goku said, halting his anger.

"Don't get used to it."

"Well that's just great. At least Piccolo's on our side this time." Tien surmised.

**That was just a taste. Episode one of Dbz, Episode one of My Story. But that's all about to change. Major story changes don't happen until later. The only change in this chapter was Goku's power was about 100 more than it should be. But he trained a lot more, and he even trained Gohan, albeit slightly. Don't think this will just be like reading Dbz. Things will become different.**


End file.
